sistersgrimmfandomcom-20200213-history
The Inside Story
The Inside Story is the eighth book in the Sisters Grimm series by Michael Buckley. After the shocking ending of The Everafter War, this book picks up with Sabrina, Daphne, and Puck stuck in the Book of Everafter, where all the fairy tales are stored and enchanted characters can change their destinies. The girls (and Puck) must chase the Master through a series of stories, where they're willing to change what they must in order to save their baby brother. Soon, however, they are confronted by the Editor'—'''the book's guardian'—'who, along with an army of tiny monsters known as Revisers, threatens the children with dire consequences if they don't stick to the stories. As they chase their quarry and dodge the Revisers, they meet Alice, Mowgli, Jack the Giant Killer, Hansel and Gretel, the Headless Horseman, and others. But will they find their brother in time? Blurb '''Get lost in a good book!' Sabrina and Daphne Grimm have studied hundreds of fairy tales as part of their family business, but they never though they'd actually be in one. And yet, that's exactly what happens when they follow the diabolical Master into the Book of Everafter, a mysterious tome in which copies of the world's fairy tales live out their stories over and over again. The Grimms must track down the Master while avoiding the book's tyrannical Editor, who is devoted to keeping the stories on track. In the Book of Everafter, stories can be rewritten, which is why Sabrina and Daphne must find the Master before he can alter his fate - and the fate of the whole world. Acknowledgements "This book was the most difficult of the series to write, even with the considerable help of the geniuses who came long before me. First, thanks to ''Carlo Colladi's masterpiece, The Adventures of Pinocchio, and also to Sir Richard F. Burton's translation of The Arabian Nights, '' L. Frank Baum's Wonderful Wizard of Oz, as well as ''Rudyard Kipling's Jungle Book, Washington Irving's Legend of Sleepy Hollow and Lewis Carroll's Alice's Adventures in Wonderland. T''he Annotated Brothers Grimm, edited and translated by Maria Tatar, was also essential to this writing. Unfortunately, there are tales I used whose authors have faded from our collective knowledge, but their spirits visited me and I thank them for their timeless stories. Plot Stories Visited By Sabrina, Daphne and Puck *The Jungle Book *The Wizard of Oz *Aladdin and His Wonderful Lamp *The Legend of Sleepy Hollow﻿ *Pinocchio *Alice in Wonderland *The Old Lady Who Lived in the Shoe *King Arthur and the Knights of the Round Table *Hansel and Gretel *Snow White and the Seven Dwarves *Rapunzel *The Three Little Pigs *The Six Swans *Jack and the Beanstalk *Cinderella The Inside Story Gallery Book 8 The Inside Story Paperback.jpeg|Paperback 8.1.jpeg|Sabrina punches the Cowardly Lion 8.2.jpeg|The Editor 8.3.jpeg|Puck and the girls climb the giant beanstalk 8.4.jpeg|Sabrina is attacked by Atticus' spirit 8.5.jpeg|The girls meet Sir Port 8.6.jpeg|Pinocchio kidnaps the girls 8.7.jpeg|The Headless Horseman 8.8.jpeg|Mirror has baby Basil and the genie's lamp 8.9.jpeg|Puck eats a poison apple 8.10.jpeg|Relda sacrifices her body to Mirror in order to save Daphne Book Sources (Sourced from Wikia) Below is a list of links to other sites that sell new and used books, and may also have further information about books you are looking for: *Amazon.com *Amazon.de *Amazon.fr *Amazon.co.uk *AddALL *Barnes & Noble *Google Book Search Category:Real-world Category:Books Category:Michael Buckley Books